Se dice por ahí
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: THEADELECONTEST. Isabella se hará valer como mujer al encontrar a su ex en la entrada de su edificio luego de que éste la humillara y dejara por una chica mucho menor que ella. ¿Estará Bella realmente tan dolida como aparenta? Basada en Rumour Has It.
1. Rumour Has It

_**SE DICE POR AHÍ**_

_(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)_

_**The ADELE Contest  
><strong>_

_**Nombre del grupo:** Fanfiction Addiction._

_**Canción Elegida:** Rumor Has It_

_**Cantidad de palabras:** 2310  
><em>

_**Nombre del Fic:** Se Dice por Ahí_

_**Autor/res:** Flor McCarty O'shea_

_**Link al perfil del contest: **.net/s/7542784/1/Adele_Constest_

**_TADELECONTEST. Bella se hará valer como mujer al encontrar a su ex en la entrada de su edificio luego de que éste la humillara y dejara por una chica mucho menor que él. ¿Será ella tan inocente como aparenta? Basada en la canción Rumour Has It. _ **

_Advertencia y/o nota de autor: Los personajes y la canción NO me pertenecen. Ambas son creaciones de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y de la increíble Adele respectivamente._

* * *

><p>Al llegar, lo encontré en la entrada de mi edificio.<p>

Yo, Isabella Swan - Bella para los amigos - una publicista de veintiocho años de edad que vivía en pleno corazón de la ciudad de Nueva York, llegaba como de costumbre a su hogar después de un arduo día de trabajo, cuando el fantasma que cargaba en mi espalda volvió a aparecer vestido elegantemente y con un ramos de rosas blancas, mis flores preferidas.

¿Es que acaso no se cansaba?

- Bella, bebé, tenemos que hablar - al verme se levantó del escalón donde había estado esperándome sentado y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta mí.

- ¿No te aburriste ya de perseguirme acaso, Jacob? - hablé al pasar sin siquiera mirarlo, sacando las llaves de mi cartera para abrir la puerta.

- Por favor, juro que no volveré a molestarte, pero de verdad, dame simplemente unos minutos - retrocedí y y suspiré resignada.

Jacob Black no era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente. Era un muy respetado abogado de la ciudad, tenía 33 años y una suma de dinero jugosa en su cuenta bancaria. Muy jugosa. Ah, y además era mi ex - pareja. Y digo EX porque el hombre de leyes había decidido dejarme quince meses atrás por una pelirroja de diecinueve años de edad que había conocido en una discoteca. Desde ese entonces había aparecido por aquí unas diez u once veces para intentar explicar lo inexplicable y yo, en vez de echarlo de patitas a la calle, lo invitaba a entrar para hablar más tranquilos, él se sentaba en mi sofá como solía hacerlo y acabábamos teniendo sexo. Luego de terminar, el me decía que me quería pero que las cosas no iban a cambiar, yo lo echaba de mi departamento y el volvía a aparecer al poco tiempo con mis flores preferidas suplicando perdón. Después de un hecho vergonzoso y varias consultas terapéuticas le puse fin a ese masoquismo hacía más de medio año, y desde ese momento las visitas inoportunas se habían vuelto de ocasionales a semanales, cosa que me tenía sumamente molesta.

- Habla - me crucé de brazos y esperé

- Bella, ella no es nada...

- ¡No puedo creer que te de la cara para decir eso! Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo en escucharte - rodé los ojos y volví a voltear para entrar de una maldita vez al hall.

- Isabella, ¡no arruines esto! - paré en seco e intenté procesar la estupidez que acababa de decir. Seguía siendo el mismo zángano de siempre, y yo iba a dejar de lado mi lado pacifista y a sacar de mi pecho toda la mierda que debí haberle dicho más de un año atrás.

_She, she ain't real, _  
><em> She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will, <em>  
><em> She is a stranger, <em>  
><em> You and I have history, <em>  
><em> Or don't you remember? <em>  
><em> Sure, she's got it all, <em>  
><em>But, baby, is that really what you want? <em>

- ¿Yo? ¿Arruinarlo? ¿YO? - grité furiosa logrando que un par de peatones me miraran sorprendidos-. ¡Fuiste tú quien decidió dejarme por un par de tetas operadas después de haberla visto sólo un par de veces!, ¡fuiste tú quien decidió buscar lo que al parecer no tenías en casa!, ¡fuiste tú el que tiró todo lo que construímos con el tiempo! ¿lo olvidas?

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, _  
><em> You made a fool out of you, <em>  
><em> And, boy, she's bringing you down, <em>  
><em> She made your heart melt, <em>  
><em> But you're cold to the core, <em>  
><em>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,<br>Rumour has it, ooh, _

- Bella, Bella escúchame...

- No, Jacob, éscuchame tú. Estoy cansada de oír tus pobres explicaciones de niño estúpido cada vez que vienes a intentar aclarar las cosas, que ella no te deja de controlar, que pensaste que estabas enamorado pero ahora eres consciente de que sólo sigues con ella porque te hace sentir joven de nuevo y lo necesitas para que nuestra relación sea eterna, que desde que ya no cogemos te has vuelto un ser sin sentimientos y bla bla bla...

- Ya no estoy con ella - lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, fuentes confiables me lo habían confirmado. De todas formas ya no importaba. Nada de lo que dijera iba a hacerme cambiar de parecer y me encontraba en una situación personal increíble después de tanto tiempo como para echarla por la borda.

- No me importa - noté en ese momento que mi ex caminó devuelta hasta el escalón y una vez que se sentó agarró fuertemente su cabello.

- He sido un completo imbécil Bella - casi susurró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Que bueno que lo admitas finalmente - yo por mi parte puse los míos en blanco, como rectificando un hecho obvio.

_She is half your age, _  
><em> But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed, <em>  
><em> I heard you've been missing me, <em>  
><em> You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be, <em>  
><em> Like when we creep out and she ain't around, <em>  
><em> Haven't you heard the rumours?<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_- _Me descarrilé completamente...

- Le doblas la edad...

- ¡Y por eso pasó! Soy un tipo maduro con una vida seria y encontrarme con Vanessa y que ella se fijara en mí me hizo sentir un adolescente otra vez, pero no tenía que ser así. No soy un puberto y mi vida contigo era perfecta para lo que yo soy, un adulto. Un hombre de negocios. Y de verdad, te extraño tanto. Eres el amor de mi vida Isabella Swan, necesito que lo sepas. También quiero que seas consciente que la he dejado y ha sido sólo por tí.

- No voy a volver contigo. No después de que la hayas presentado hace seis meses en sociedad en la fiesta anual de la revista donde trabajo, humillándome, haciéndome sentir que era poca cosa... todo el mundo cuchicheaba a mis espaldas, riéndose de mí o teniéndome lástima. Todos contaban lo afortunado que habías sido por encontrar una muchacha tan bella, como si yo no valiera ni un centavo. Puedo perdonarte, sí, pero no olvidar todo lo malo que he vivido por tu culpa.

- Tampoco olvides lo bueno, por favor... - comenzó a llorar, cosa que jamás había hecho delante de mí.

- Ya lo he hecho - respondí tajante. Noté que no paraban de salir lágrimas de sus ojos y fue entonces que supe que realmente estaba arrepintiéndose y debía ablandarme aunque sea un poco. Me senté entonces a su lado

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? - se abrazó a mi cintura como un niño pequeño.

- Lo que has estado haciendo este último tiempo, seguir siendo un buen abogado y cuidar a tu familia como lo has hecho toda tu vida.

- No podré encontrar a nadie más, no después de esto...

- Lo harás, de verdad.

- No sólo no puedo hacerlo... tampoco quiero - preferí quedarme callada por un rato. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, volvió a hablarme.

_All of these words whispered in my ear, _  
><em> Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear, <em>  
><em> Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean I meant it, <em>  
><em> People say crazy things, <em>  
><em> Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it, <em>  
><em> Just 'cause you heard it,<em>

-¿Sabes? - se irguió para mirarme directamente a los ojos-. Le conté a Edward Cullen mi colega lo que sucedió contigo. La semana pasada fuimos a un bar a la salida del trabajo, me pasé un poco de copas y le expliqué todo con lujo de detalles, nuestra historia de amor, el error que cometí, mi vida con Vanessa, los encuentros tuyos y míos, y demás, ¿sabes de quién te hablo, cierto?

- Sí

- Pues bien... él me dijo que debía pelear por ti, que si abría mi corazón y te decía todo lo que sentía tu podrías abrirte y quizás hasta perdonarme, darme una segunda oportunidad.

- Tal vez pueda hacerlo... - agaché la cabeza y noté como él me miraba sorprendido y sonreía.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sólo ntentarlo - le sonreí torcidamente y volví a ponerme de pie-. Pero debes saber que estoy viendo a alguien ahora y él ha ido a visitarme al trabajo. No es nada serio aún, pero me gusta y todos lo conocen ya así que quiero pensar bien. Ahora si me disculpas, debo entrar. Está anocheciendo y necesito relajarme un poco.

- Te amo Bella y no tengo derecho a reclamar nada ahora, eres libre de hacer lo que gustes. Estaré esperando tu respuesta - me besó la mano y no pude evitar sonreír pícaramente.

- Estaremos en contacto - asentí, entré al edificio y subí hasta mi piso. Una vez que abrí la puerta de mi departamento un aroma delicioso a salsa de tomate invadió mis fosas nasales. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó rápidamente.

- Bella, amor... ¿estás ahí ? - su voz hizo que mi espina dorsal temblara. Salió hasta el living a recibirme con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida. Era un pecado andante, era hermoso, perfecto, y mío, pero no podía pensar en eso en ese instante.

- Tú - lo señalé acusándolo y fruncí el ceño, dejándolo desconcertado-. ¿Hablaste con Jacob y no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ha vuelto otra vez - caminé hasta el sofá y me desplomé abatida. Él se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Es que acaso no se resigna?

- Edward, ¿eres idiota? - lo golpee suavemente en la sien-. Tú le diste la idea de que regresara a hablarme.

- Tienes razón -se rascó la nuca-. ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Le dije que quizás le de otra oportunidad...

- ¿Lo harás? - preguntó abrumado-. Bells, no me hagas esto...

- ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Estoy contigo ahora! Sólo quiero darle un poco de su propia medicina...

- ¿Su propia medicina?

- Me cansé de ser la niña idiota e ingenua de siempre. Sabes desde tiempo que yo he cambiado a comparación de lo que era, y no va a volver a pasarme por arriba nunca más.

- Eres temible Isabella Swan - me abrazó y me puso sobre su regazo-. No sé por qué me quedo aquí contigo y no salgo corriendo asustado...

- Quiero creer que es porque me quieres

- No te quiero... -tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso apasionado-... te amo.

- Y yo a tí - llevó sus manos a mi espalda y comenzó a masajearla.

- Señorita, está usted muy tensa... ¿me permitiría hacer algo para relajarla? - comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello, sacando un par de gemidos de mi boca.

- Haga lo que quiera conmigo señor Cullen, estoy a su merced - mi prometido me alzó como a una novia y me llevó hasta nuestra habitación para demostrarme todo su amor, algo que venía haciendo hacía ya medio año, desde la fiesta anual de la revista en que trabajaba en la que mi dignidad cayó al piso, pero también en la que conocí al ser más maravilloso de todos, aquel que me vio destrozada y me invitó un trago, quien se dedicó a conocerme a fondo, quien me hizo cambiar, enamorarme otra vez, quien había puesto sus ojos en mí mucho tiempo antes y quien había sido mi fantasía sexual imposible de realizar desde que conocí a Jacob... su colega, Edward Cullen.

_**But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ES MUCHO MÁS CORTO CON RESPECTO A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, PERO ESTABA INSPIRADA Y SE ME OCURRIÓ PARTICIPAR.<strong>_

_**AMO LA CANCIÓN Y ME IDENTIFICO,CREO QUE ESO TAMBIÉN CUENTA.**_

_**Cuando comience el concurso espero contar con su ayuda.**_

_¿Merezco Reviews?**  
><strong>_


	2. Tired

**_TIRED  
><em>**

**_(Precuela de Se Dice por Ahí)_**

* * *

><p>UNA MIERDA.<p>

Todo era una mierda a mi alrededor: el salón principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta por el doceavo aniversario de la revista _Moon_ -para la cual yo trabajaba hacía siete años-, estaba atestado de gente, imposibilitándole el paso a muchos, sobre todo a los que estábamos intentando ahogar las penas en la barra; los tacos nuevos que mi mejor amiga Alice me había prácticamente obligado a usar estaban rompiéndome los pies y por último, el imbecil de mi ex - actual polvo ocasional- se dio el lujo de aparecerse con su nueva noviecita, una pendeja de menos de veinte años llamada Vanessa. Ambos caminaban de un lado a otro saludando a todo el staff de la empresa... probablemente no hubiese uno de ellos que no supiera ahora por qué él me había dejado hacía ya unos meses.

Notaba a las mujeres de mis compañeros y a algunas invitadas cuchichear a mis espaldas y dedicarme sonrisas melancólicas, como si yo les diera pena. Otra razón para pensar que nunca tendría que haber venido a esta jodida fiesta.

- Bella - y como si fuera poco el ímbecil de Black estaba delante de mi saludando como si nada.

- Jacob - dije secamente.

- Te presento a Nessie, ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan - amiga. AMIGA. El muy bastardo sonrió. La muchacha de cabello rojizo me dio una sonrisa amistosa, que bajo mi perspectiva le quitó más años de los que tenía, en mi mente ella rondaba unos quince aproximadamente, y verla al lado de un hombre de treinta y tres me causaba repulso.

- Hola Isabella, Jakie habla mucho de tí - por supuesto que lo hacía... después de todos los favores sexuales que le hacía cuando su amor tenía que estudiar para rendir los exámenes de su primer año en la universidad.

- Seguro lo hace - sonreí falsamente y le dediqué una mirada de odio al moreno-. Es un gusto Vanessa.

- Es la mejor publicista de toda la empresa - respondió haciendo un gesto extraño con su trago, como si fuera un Donjuán o algo de eso.

- Soy la única... - lo corregí y tuve que contener la risa.

- Oh, sí, claro, claro.

- Si me disculpan - interrumpió Vanessa-. Voy a ir al tocador un momento, fue un placer conocerte Bella

- Lo mismo - asentí.

- Te encuentro en la mesa de pizzas, Cielo.

- Ahí estaré - se acercó hasta él y lo besó en la boca. Fue sumamente extraño pero realmente no me molestó. Creo que de una vez por todas estaba asumiendo el papel que me correspondía. Los roles estaban cambiados y ahora era yo la chica de los favores, y la muchacha que conoció mientras estaba conmigo se llevaba el protagónico.

- Bells, yo...

- No intentes explicar nada aunque tu vida dependa de ello...

- Es que tú no entiendes...

- Claro que lo hago, de hecho, creo que ella entenderá también cuando le explique como son las cosas... - no sé por qué había tomado esa posición tan infantil.

- Isabella, esa postura es completamente inmadura. No seamos niños...

- Tienes razón, aunque... ¿sabes? El castigo para un niño es quitarle lo que más quiere cuando se porta mal. Así que, si no fui clara, olvídate de volver a mi puerta para que folle contigo, ¿capich?

- Amor, no hagas esto...

- Tu único amor en esta historia seguramente estará esperando por ti en la mesa de pizzas. Hazme el enorme favor de desaparecer y dejarme disfrutar aunque sea un poco de esta velada- sin decir ni una palabra más vi a mi ex atravesar el pasillo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos. No pude evitar reír, sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda para renunciar a él, pero lo lograría.

- Bartender, un Martini seco, agitado, no revuelto - por el momento, sólo me contentaba con embriagarme.

- James Bond, si sigues tomando así van a llevarte a tu casa en una ambulancia - sólo había una persona además de Jacob que podía mojar mis bragas simplemente con el sonido de su voz. Y era exactamente la persona que me estaba hablando en ese momento. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con un hombre de cabello cobrizo y desprolijo, ojos esmeralda atrapantes y una sonrisa de lado que sólo podía llevarte a pensar en sexo.

- Púdrete Leoncito - me quejé mostrándole mi dedo medio. Edward Cullen era el socio de Jacob en el bufete. Ambos trabajaban para Moon, aunque Edward se había unido hacía unos cuantos meses. Tenía treinta años, venía de Chicago, y claramente estaba buenísimo. Tenía que admitir que más de una vez mi mente había imaginado un buen trío con él y mi antigua pareja... pero estaba demasiado enamorada como para pensarlo con claridad.

- No vale bromear con eso, lo sabes - frunció el ceño de una forma muy cómica.

- No puedes pretender que no me burle cuando te llaman en mitad de una junta y te dejan un mensaje diciendo: "Te espero esta noche mi leoncito grrr, no faltes, kisses! Tanya".

- Te alegrará saber entonces que nunca mas le devolví las llamadas...

- Si lo hubieses hecho estaría dudando realmente de tu coeficiente intelectual.

- Chistosa - se acercó más y tomó asiento a mi lado - un whisky en las rocas, por favor, ah y por cierto, yo pago el trago de la señorita - dijo al cantinero-. Así que, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien...

- Sí, claro y yo soy Buda...

- ¿Entonces si lo sabes para que lo preguntas? - señalé a la feliz pareja sonriendo amargamente-. Él está bien, yo estoy mal, me deja por otra, me usa de puta personal y lo peor es que se lo permito.

- ¿Cuánto cobras?

- La comedia no se te da bien, Cullen

- ¿Vas a dejar que un idiota arruine tu vida, Bella? - de repente comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

- Creí que era tu amigo... y también que te gustaban las plásticas, Leoncito.

- Error. Error. Punto uno: Jacob no es mi amigo, es mi colega. Punto dos: las prefiero más naturales... y morenas.

- Vamos, ¿vas a decirme que es fea?

- Es una perra - rodé mis ojos-. Pero no en el buen sentido, quiero decir, mira como está vestida y como se mueve... - la señaló y me percaté de que estaba bailando de una forma un tanto... vulgar, por no decir que estaba follando con Jacob de perrito aunque con la ropa puesta - no sé mucho de moda ni de códigos femeninos, pero eso en mi idioma grita zorra - no pude evitar carcajear, producto del alcohol y de su comentario.

- Así de zorra y todo, Jacob la eligió

- No lo hizo, simplemente es un jodido egoísta que quiere tener a alguien estable y a su vez una puta de turno... - no llegué a hablar porque ni bien abrí mi boca, replicó - y antes que digas nada, creo que es bastante claro que tú no eres la fácil en esta historia, como haces referencia a ti misma.

- Así y todo sigue estando con ella y te juro, no entiendo el por qué. Lo conozco hace tanto tiempo, y puedo asegurarte que es todo lo contrario a lo que le gusta.

- Claramente porque está ciego - ahora ambos habían susurrado algo y huían de la fiesta tan rápido como podían. No quería siquiera imaginar que iba a pasar en cuestión de minutos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo físico, Edward?

- No digo que tenga que ver sólo con eso, va más allá de lo que se ve, pero no puede distinguir entre una muchacha sexy y ridícula y una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos ni aunque le pusieran un arma en la cabeza. Realmente siento pena por él - sus palabras mágicamente me dejaron consternada. Acababa de decir que yo era hermosa de la forma más natural posible y sin titubear siquiera.

- Sí claro, no intentes halagarme, te sale horrible - seguí la conversación a tono de broma, realmente no me imaginaba coqueteando con el colega de mi ex adelante de todos mis otros colegas como si fuera lo más genial del mundo.

- No estoy halagándote, simplemente estoy siendo sincero. Además mujer, tienes un gran problema de autoestima, deberías quererte un poco más, ¿sabes?

- No tengo problemas de autoestima...

- Si fuera así, ni siquiera estarías comparándote con ella

- No entiendo...

- ¿Nunca has sido en verdad consciente de lo que causas en los demás, cierto?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué? Es mi deber informarte que lo único que haces es deslumbrar

- Estoy confundida

- Porque estás borracha... voy a intentar ser lo más claro que pueda. Bella, eres atractiva, profesional, madura, seria y hermosa, y eso atrae, muchísimo. O al menos eso es lo que provocas en mi persona.

- ¿Edward Cullen está intentando seducirme?

- Tómalo como quieras amor, pero más de un hombre aquí dentro desearía ser yo en este momento.

- Tú porque no viste con qué lástima me mira todo el mundo aquí...

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de menospreciarte?

- Darme la razón

- No creas que lo haré... pero sí te voy a sacar a bailar y a fanfarronear sobre ti con todo el mundo - Right as Rain de Adele comenzó a sonar, Edward dejó algo de dinero en la barra, se levantó y extendió sus manos en mi dirección - vamos, concédeme esta pieza y prometo no violarte - de repente la noche había tomado un sabor agridulce. Seguramente él estuviera bromeando conmigo como lo hace todo el mundo, pero podía asegurar que en realidad deseaba con toda el alma que estuviese hablando en serio y yo realmente provocara eso, no en todos, sino en él. Tomé sus manos, un poco mareada y nos trasladamos a la pista de baile. Al parecer la alegría causada por los tragos mejoraba mi fluidez y movimientos, sin contar que Edward era un profesional en el tema. En la segunda canción nos encontramos en el medio de una ronda de aplausos y cantos alentándonos.

- Recuérdame que te asesine cuando pare la música

- Has lo que quieras conmigo...

- Tus filtreos constantes ya no son graciosos - me quejé.

- ¿Quién te dijo que intentaba serlo?

- ¿Quién te mando a seducirme ahora?

- ¿Tu reciente soltería? - dijo

- Deja de dar vueltas y hacer contestaciones evasivas, ¿tienes algo concreto que decirme? - me hizo dar una vuelta perfecta y al volver me apegó más a su cuerpo.

- Te diré todo lo que quiero decirte sólo si me dejas llevarte a tu apartamento - hizo un puchero al que no pude negarme.

- Hecho - la música paró, le estreché la mano y salí pitando al baño. Quedamos que en diez minutos nos encontraríamos en su Volvo, en el estacionamiento del salón. Al salir de él, observé mi maquillaje ya algo arruinado frente al espejo, pero sabía que no había tiempo para retocarme ni nada de eso.

Efectivamente Edward estaba esperándome en el lugar indicado. Subí al coche y emprendimos nuestro corto viaje hasta mi casa. Estábamos en el Hall de entrada en menos de cinco minutos. Paró el motor del auto y dirigió su vista directamente a la mía.

- Bien... - suspiró-. Un trato es un trato, ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué fue todo ese coqueteo en la fiesta?

- Lamento si te incomodó

- No estás contestando a mi pregunta, Edward.

- Y tú no respondes ninguna de las mías en mi cabeza.

- Tus respuestas rebuscadas están cansándome, además no sé cuales son las cosas que te cuestionas, todavía no leo mentes.

- La principal es si yo te gusto - Dios mío, estaba ruborizándose. Quería comérmelo.

- ¿Si me gustaras cambiaría algo entre tu y yo?

- Lo... lo cambiaría todo - lo miré con la confusión tatuada en mi rostro-. ¿Por qué crees que dije todas las cosas que dije mientras hablábamos hoy? Me tienes loco Bella, desde el primer día que te vi trabajando y corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta que esta noche cruzaste la puerta de la recepción con este vestido que te hace despampanante. No puedo decirte que te amo, porque no hemos hablado lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero si sirve, he querido salir contigo y conocerte desde siempre, pero nunca encontré momento para decirlo. Lamento salirte con esto ahora, más que estás pasándola terrible por culpa de Jacob, pero tengo algunas copas de más, y necesitaba escupirlo - alguien que por favor me golpeara porque estaba shockeada por lo que acaba de escuchar. Ese pedazo de hombre caído del cielo se me estaba declarando... y yo no emitía palabra alguna-. Y si lo deseas, podemos salir y conversar algún día - lucía tan sincero y tan indefenso... No sé si fue el alcohol en sangre, mi desesperación o la forma en que mi corazón latía, pero me abalancé sobre su cuerpo y lo besé. No podía explicar las cosas que pasaron por mi mente cuando mi boca todo la suya, cuando apretó mi cintura posesivamente marcándome, como dando a entender que ahora yo era suya, algo que no me desagradaría cumplir para nada. Mi corazón latía violentamente y eso provocó que sintiera realmente ganas de volver a empezar. La cosa estaba poniéndose cada vez más caliente cuando llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser tan imbécil. Así había sido Jacob cuando me conoció, y así terminó todo. ¿Estaba realmente lista y dispuesta a confiar en alguien otra vez?

- Edward... para - me reincorporé en el asiento del copiloto completamente avergonzada-. Yo... no sé si puedo, de verdad...

- Seguramente estarás preguntándote si esto será como tu antigua relación, si voy a lastimarte o si soy un patán oportunista... creéme que no lo soy... pero te daré todo el tiempo del mundo para superarlo y para que te des cuenta que si digo todo esto es porque quizás... nunca me había sentido de esta forma y he sido persevarente por bastante tiempo.

- No sé que decir... has encontrado las palabras justas para todo.

- Entonces sólo queda decirte buenas noches - se acercó y apenas rozó sus labios con los míos - y un "ojalá nos veamos pronto, y no precisamente en el trabajo".

- Adiós - salí del coche y me dirigí a la entrada.

- ¡Bella! - gritó desde adentro-. No sé si estás al tanto... pero soy muy optimista.

- Lo tendré en cuenta - reí y le dije adiós con mi mano.

Una película romántica, tres copas de helado de chocolate y una hora reloj de charla con mi psicóloga más tarde, supe que ese "Adiós" no había significado nada, y que en nuestra segunda cita - que sería en mi casa- un simple "Bienvenido" sería mucho más que eso.

* * *

><p><strong>PRECUELA DE SE DICE POR AHI PRESENTE!<strong>

Prometí que iba a hacer esto y la secuela, que se viene pronto y con muchas sorpresas.

Espero que les guste, es algo cortapero justamente este es un shortfic!

Gracias porlos reviews y comentarios, y no hace falta ni decir que están más que invitados aleer todas mis otras historias.

_Saludos!_

P.D.: Edward le dice James Bond a Bella porque ese es el trago preferido el detective.

**Los quiero, Flor (:**


End file.
